Beautiful blood - SaiSaku
by TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998
Summary: AU: A one-shot about Sai and Sakura's friendship. And a one-shot about Sai's life after Sakura's death
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful blood**

Paring: Sakura x Sai

One-shot

 **Disclaimer:** I do, sadly not, own Naruto

* * *

A little one-shot about Sai and Sakura's friendship.

* * *

It was really weird how Sakura and Sai had become friends. One day, they had just been paired up for an art project together with Naruto. Sakura and Naruto should actually have been in a group with Sasuke, like they usually were, but Sasuke had _decided_ to go on a vacation with his family, so Sai had joined their group.

And can you guess what the first thing he said to Sakura was?

" _Hello Ugly, I'm Sai"_

She had wanted to punch him so badly right then, Naruto even had to hold her down so she wouldn't punch Sai into next week.

But then she had learned more about Sai, and the nickname he had given her, soon became a sign of their friendship.

Sai was not very socially skilled; he read books about emotions, how to react in different situations and how to make friends with people.

So the nickname remained, and it honestly did not bother Sakura anymore.

Sai was a genius at art. His paintings were incredible; they were even better than those she had seen Deidara and Sasori make.

After their art project, where Sakura and Sai made most of it while Naruto ate ramen and came up with (stupid) ideas, they started sitting together in the art classes.

* * *

I was a day just like any other day, and Sakura was heading towards her art class.

It was one of her favorite classes, the freedom they had in that class was unbelievable; most of the time, they got to do whatever they wanted.

Sai was already sitting in his usual spot, reading a book.

When Sakura walked in, and took her seat next to him, he simply smiled at her and went back to reading his book.

She looked beautiful as ever today, he always thought she looked beautiful.

There was nothing he wanted more than to be able to tell her how he _felt_ about her, but somehow it just always came out the wrong way.

Like when he called her ugly, he really meant to call her beautiful.

Today, he decided, he would _try_ to tell her how he felt about her, maybe for once in his life, he would get it right.

He had been reading a book about girls for the last few days, learning as much as he possibly could, and one thing he had learned was, that girls often said the opposite of what they really meant, so he figured that he would have to tell Sakura about his feelings that way, then she would understand what he really meant.

So when class finally was over, and all the other students, and the teacher, had left the class, Sai stopped Sakura before she got out.

Her sparkling green eyes looked at him curiously.

"What is it Sai?" She asked, a bit confused.

He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"You're really ugly, hag. The world would be a much better place without you in it. You know, why don't you just do us all a favour, and kill yourself"

The pained and surprised look on her face was evidential to Sai, and honestly, it confused him; what had he said wrong?

"Thanks for the advice, Sai" Her voice was low and filled with sadness. She could feel her heart begin to throb painfully in her chest as her

As Sakura walked away, she only thought of one thing.

' _Maybe I will actually use it.'_

As she walked away from him, with her head bowed, Sai stood alone and confused.

What had he done wrong?...

* * *

 **I apologize for any spelling, grammar and other mistakes in this chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful blood**

Paring: Sakura x Sai

One-shot

 **Disclaimer:** I do, sadly not, own Naruto

* * *

A little one-shot about Sai's life after Sakura's death.

* * *

He remembered her last words clear as day.

" _You should smile, Sai… You should be happy that I took your advice, this is what you wanted, was it not?...Are-are you not happy?"_

Those words were forever burned into his brain.

It was his fault.

He had told her to kill herself and she had done just that.

Had he not read that _damned_ book, she would still be alive.

His vision blurred slightly and shortly after, something wet hit his cheek.

 _Tears_.

That actually happened often when he thought of Sakura.

Ever since Sakura's death, Sai had not been able to show much emotion and he had gone from being somewhere close to nice to other people, back to the unsocial idiot he was before he became friends with Sakura.

Sakura had been the one to teach him how he should act around other humans, and she had taught him that it was ok to show emotion.

But now that she was gone, he didn't want to feel anymore…

The other males might think that they were the biggest reason that he killed herself, but they were wrong… dead wrong.

Sai was the one to blame, and he gladly took the blame.

Because it _was_ his fault.

* * *

I stared at the white peace of paper in front of me.

I've been looking at it for over an hour.

Normally by now, I would have been done with at least two sketches.

But today, I just couldn't get in the mood too draw.

Maybe it is because it is _that_ day today.

Can you believe it, it's been three years and I am still not over Sakura's death.

At least I am not the only one, all the other guys seem to be doing just as bad as I am, some of them are actually doing even worse than I am.

Deidara and Sasori for example have joined a gang called "Akatsuki" Deidara apparently have a fetish for explosions, and Sasori, I don't even want to think of what _he_ is doing, lets just say that he likes to play with dolls.

Itachi have joined the police as an detective, apart from having/showing just as many emotions as a rock can, he is doing well.

Naruto have become quite a famous cook. He is currently traveling around in the world, learning new recipes'.

Sasuke has like his brother joined the police. Women are always all over him, but he is as warm as a pack of ice, I honestly don't think anyone ever will be able to get close to him again.

Kakashi has retired as a college-teacher, though not quitting the role as a teacher, as he now has become a personal fitness trainer.

And I had become a starving artist. My carrier as a painter had actually looked bright not so long ago, I painted colourful and bright paintings, but after Sakura died, my paintings had turned grey and dark.

I wish I had never said to her that I wanted her to die.

I wish I had known how hard a time she was going through.

I wish I could bring her back somehow.

I would do anything to get her back, even sell the crumbled remains of my soul to the devil if it meant getting her back.

But of course, I would never be able to do something like that.

So that was why I was here now, at her grave, with a shining knife in my hand.

Because if Sakura couldn't live because of me, I didn't even deserve to live.

Like every other brilliant thought, this one had come to me in the shower.

I felt proud of what I was about to do. It seemed so poetic to me, dying right where she rested in the ground.

The whole world would now know how much I loved her.

Because as the only one of all us guys who hurt her.

I was the only one willing to sacrifice everything to be with her again.

The knife soon embedded itself in my stomach; and as my final moments came closer and closer to the end, I felt all the pain leave my heart .

This must have been why Sakura did this, all the pain was disappearing… it felt wonderful.

I could feel it, I knew I didn't have much time left now, so I opened my eyes and looked at the sky just as it started to rain.

It was almost as if the sky was crying.

I imagined it was Sakura's tears falling down on me.

And as my eyes closed for the last time, I _imagined_ Sakura standing over me.

Looking more sad than I had ever seen her before.

* * *

 **Here it** **is! Hope you guys liked it!**

 **So, I'm thinking about making a one-shot about Sakura's life after death... tell me what you guys think about that idea! — Would you read it?**

 **(and of course I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter!)**


End file.
